The Legend of Zelda: Sleeping Beauty
by LynneAshleyStories
Summary: Walter Disney's Sleeping Beauty X The Legend of Zelda is what this Fan Fiction is! This is for the Legend of Zelda people who haven't seen Sleeping Beauty in a long time, or can't get a hold of it!
1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:** Master, I can confirm that this story being 85% plagiarized is 100%. It contains a stable assortment of 5% The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, 10% The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages, and 80% Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Before I end my transmission, I intensely recommend reading this to those who have robust feelings for these three categories.

 **Narrator:**

In a faraway land called Skyrule long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Zelda.

 ** _Sweet Zelda_**

Yes, they named her after the sense of beauty, for the royal family named every daughter of that designation. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, even though his fair queen has died from the birth. So that all high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

 ** _On that joyful day_**

 ** _On that joyful day_**

 ** _Joyfully now to our princess we come_**

 ** _Bringing gifts and all good wishes too we pledge our loyalty anew_**

 ** _Hail to the Princess Zelda_**

 ** _All of her subjects adore her_**

 ** _Hail to the king, hail to the queen_**

 ** _Hail to the Princess Zelda_**

 ** _Health to the princess_**

 ** _Wealth to the princess_**

 ** _Long live the Princess Zelda_**

 ** _Hail, Zelda_**

 ** _Hail, Zelda_**

 ** _Health to the princess_**

 ** _Wealth to the princess_**

 ** _Long live the Princess Zelda_**

 ** _Hail to the king, hail to the queen_**

 ** _Hail to the Princess_**

 ** _Zelda_**

Thus, on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Gaepora made welcome to his lifelong friend.

 **My Narration:**

As the trumpets have been played, a squire announced the arrival of King Horwell and Link. "Their royal highnesses, King Horwell and Prince Link!"

 **Narrator:**

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed on day their kingdoms unite, Skyrule and Hyloft. Thus, today would they announce that Link, Horwell's son and heir, to Gaepora's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought. And looked unknowing on his future bride.

 **My Narration:**

Trumpets sounded again to arrival of another friend, and went announced the Squire "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three Golden Fairies. Mistress Nayru, Mistress Farore, and Mistress Din." As he called, the three kind hearted fairies came down in a beam of light. It was very easy to see who was who, for each fairy had their own choice of custom. Mistress Nayrue had beautiful blue hair that nicely matched with her dress of teal and lighter blue. Her golden jewelry made her bright blue eyes out shine the stars. Mistress Farore was quite a show to see, with her green, largely bunned hair and short dress of green, blue, and yellow. Her brown stockings and shoes gave her eyes a forest-like feeling. Mistress Din had quite wild red hair that was tied to a pony tail, but it went perfectly to her pink suit-like clothing. The mixture of her waving sashes and fiery eyes gave her a rough aura. Each fairy had magical wings and wands that matched their gorgeous hair.

As they arrived, they immediately flew to the newborn princess; excited for a peek at the precious. They all melted at the sight of the adorable infant, even Din couldn't help but say "The little darling…" Respectfully, they flew to the space in front of the widow king and curtsied; saying "Your majesty".

Loving the baby so much: Nayru offered that each of them would bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less. After curtsying again, she flew to the princess's crib and stated "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song" as she used her wand to create the magic.

 ** _One gift_**

 ** _The gift of song_**

 ** _Melody her whole life long_**

 ** _The nightingale's her troubadour_**

 ** _Bringing his sweet serenade to her door_**

After the child was blessed, Farore came up and Nayru stepped back as she said "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty". She, too, used her wand to create the magic for the blessing.

 ** _One gift_**

 ** _Beauty rare_**

 ** _Gold of sunshine in her hair_**

 ** _Lips that shame the red, red rose_**

 ** _She'll walk with springtime_**

 ** _Wherever she goes_**

The blessed child, now with beauty inside and out, had one last blessing from Din. Farore flew away, proud of herself and Nayru, to let Din do her gift. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be…" she said as she lifted her wand. But, her ritual got cut short when a strong wind came through the mighty door of the castle. Banners and candles were blown as Gaepora wondered what was going on. The Golden Fairies too were worried about what would happen. So, without second thought, they stood near the princess's crib and got ready for whatever might come.

Unfortunately, they became impromptu when a lightning bolt struck the middle of the castle's hall. It all became dark and the ground shook before they saw a cluster of red/black diamonds in the spot of the electrification. Everything became visible and still when Ghirahim, the Demon Lord of Evil, stood there casually with his annoyed expression plastered on his face. His oh-so-evil red cape was breezing in the wind, and his body clothing of white with cut out diamonds were amazingly matching perfectly with his long white gloves and golden sash framing a large red diamond. His hair was very fabulous in a way, essentially revealing his blue diamond earring. "Why, it's Ghirahim" Farore gulped, scared just a tiny bit as he mockingly waved to the king. Din became defensive as she said "What does he want here?" Nayru shushed her before she could say anything else.

Ghirahim looked at the king before looking around, pretending to be surprised. "Well, quite a impressive accumulation, King Gaepora. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…" He looked at the Golden Fairies and laughed a tiny bit "How quaint. Even the rabble"

Din became angry at his remark and was about to charge at him, but luckily Nayru held back her sashed to make her stay. Ghirahim laughed a little more at Din's fire before he turned back to the king. "I really felt quite distraught at not receiving an invitation" he claimed as he took out his Tribe Sword and rubbed its medal.

Before Nayru can stop her, Din angrily remarked "You weren't wanted." Ghirahim stopped and looked shocked as he repeated" Not want…" He pretended to calm down and laugh at himself before saying "Oh, my. What an awkward situation"

He went back to rubbing his sword as he said "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight" He started to walk away when he said "Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way". Farore became confused at his action and asked "And, you're not offended?" Ghirahim slyly stopped, smiled, and turned to the Golden Fairy. "Why no. And to show I bear no ill will" He said as he started to walk toward them "I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child"The Golden Fairies got cautious as he stopped, and they immediately protected the princess's crib with their bodies. Ghirahim raised his hands up to chant the incantation

"Listen well, all of you" His Tribe Sword disappeared and he clapped his hands together. He looked around calmly as he used hand gestures "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her" Gaepora kept looking at him with a cold stare as he continued, Ghirahim smiled at his response. "But, " He used his hands to create a ball of purple and black spirals, the image of his spell showing within it. "before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall glide her hand over the strings of a golden harp and die!"

Gaepora ran to his child and held her as he said "No, my child!" Ghirahim chuckled his evil laugh at the king's reaction. He got angry and yelled to his guards "Seize that demon!" The guards listened to their orders and got ready to stab Ghirahim with their spears. "Stand back, you fools!" He said as he held his hands out to stop them. They all looked in shock as lighting was heard and he laughed maniacally as he disappeared in a cluster of red/black diamonds. Gaepora looked at the empty spot with hate before cuddling his doomed princess. Nayru flew up to the king and tried to comfort him as he put back his little baby. "Don't despair, your majesty. Din still has her gift to give." Gaepora looked at her with hope "Then she can undo this dreadful curse?"

Din looked with nervousness at the king "Oh, no, Sire". Nayru stepped up with Din and explained "Ghirahim's powers are far too great". Din looked down in shame."But she can help" Farore said as she went up behind Din and pushed her forward. Din looked at them both in a doubtful way "B-but..." "Just do your best, dear" Farore said gently. "Yes, go on" Nayru urged. Din plucked up her mighty fire and pretended to roll up her sleeves. She went up to Zelda's crib and used her wand to make the final blessing.

"Sweet Princess, if through this wicked warlock's trick, a harp's strings should yours fingers flick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break"

 ** _For true love_**

 ** _Conquers all_**

 **Narrator:**

But King Gaepora, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every harp in the kingdom should on that very day be burned. All but the Harp of the Goddess, which was sent down the Royal Family for generations. So it was done.

 **My Narration:**

Mistress Nayru was looking at the large fire down below, from a window high up in the throne room. Her wings were flapping just the slightest as she was thinking. She became annoyed and walked to Farore and Din, who were having tea, as she said "Oh, silly fiddle-faddle".

When Nayru reached them, Farore used her wand to make two tea cups and a tea pot "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow". Din gave herself her own tea cup and ate some biscuits. As Farore poured the tea into everyone's cup, Din said "Well, a bon fire won't stop Ghirahim" Nayru took Farore's offered tea and said "Of course not. But what will?" She drank the tea when Farore said "Well, perhaps if we reason with him." Nayru almost choked on her tea and looked at Farore "Reason?" With Ghirahim?" Din finished in a mad way. Farore cringed from the two and explained "Well, he can't be all bad"

Nayru walked around to think as she said "Oh, yes, he can". Din made a biscuit before holding her fist up and said "I'd like to turn him into a fat, old hop toad" Farore looked at her gently as she scarfed down her bread piece "Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say" Din then gulped her tea as Nayru walked by and said "Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way" Din made herself another biscuit and ate it quickly as Farore said "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness" Din remarked "Well, that would make me happy" as she drank the rest of her tea. Nayru stood at a table of offerings and thought to herself loudly "But there must be some way". After a moment, her spirits brighten as she got an idea "There is!" "There is?" Din and Farore echoed as they stood up and got excited. "What is it, Nayru?" Farore asked. Nayru answered "I'm going to…"

She stopped herself and remembered something before shushing the two other fairies "Even walls have ears". Nayru looked around to see if anyone is watching, lucky for them they were alone. When she realized that, she said "Follow me" as she used her magic to turn into a tiny sized fairy. To those who were large and watching, they would have seen a blue, a green, and a red shining ball with fairy wings; going into a jewelry box that was donated to the princess.

After they locked themselves in, the three Golden Fairies gathered around closely as Nayru whispered her plan. "I'll turn her into a Remlit" "The princess?" Din asked. Nayru nodded in agreement. "Oh, she's make a beautiful Remlit." Farore said as she thought about a Remlit Zelda. Nayru continued "Don't you see? Remlits can't play harps." "Their paws are too fluffy." Din called as the three got excited. "That's right" Farore said.

Din looked down and lost her spirits as Nayru said "She'll be perfectly safe" "Until nighttime comes and she runs off to somewhere we don't know" Din explained. Nayru agreed happily "Yes…" she stopped when she realized what Din said. "Oh, dear." She said, going back to thinking. Farore comforted her distressed stage "Remlits do like to attack people and run off"

Nayru looked at the two with determination. "You're right" turned around and continued "And Ghirahim will be expecting us to do something like that". Din got annoyed and sat down "Well, what won't he expect? He knows everything". Farore turned to Din and explained "Oh, but he doesn't, dear. Ghirahim doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy" "That's it!" Nayru said, who got an idea from Farore's explanation. "Of course. It's the only thing he can't understand and won't expect" She rambled to herself. She laughed excitedly as she walked around and kept talking, but for poor Farore and Din had no idea what she was talking about "Now, now, now we'll have to plan it carefully. Let's see. The woodsutter's cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one. Of course, the king will object. But when we explain it's the only way…" Din cut her off "Explain what?"

The three gathered closely as Nayru said "About the three peasant woman raising a foundling child deep in the forest". She walked away as Farore said "Oh, that's very nice of them" "Who are they?" Din asked. "Turn around" Nayru answered. As Din and Farore turned around to a mirror like cup, Nayru used her magic to make them look like peasants. They both jumped back in surprise at the sight. "Why, it's us!" Farore observed herself. "You mean, 'we' us?" Din asked. "Uhuh" Nayru answered. Farore looked at Nayru excitedly "Take care of the baby?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I'd like that"

"Well, yes, but we'd have to feed it" Din butted in "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it" Farore finished, daydreaming about the situation. Din dodged Farore and walked up to Nayru, who made herself also look like a peasant. "You really think we can?" Nayru walked to the exit as she said "If humans can do it, so can we"Din smiled "And we'd have our magic to help us", Farore answered "That's right". Nayru gasped and walked back to them "No, no, no! No magic! I'll take those wands right now" she said as she took Farore's wand. "Oh, better get rid of those wings, too". Din became protective and backed away from Nayru "You mean live like mortals? For 16 years?"

When Nayru got close, Din tried to fly away. But Nayru was quick to react and used her magic to get rid of Din's wings. She fell and backed away from Nayru "Now, now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic"

"And that's why Ghirahim will never suspect"

"But who'll wash? And cook?"

"Oh, we'll all pitch in. Let me have it, dear"

Nayru was able to get Din's wand, after she got rid of Nayru's own wings. Nayru walked to the exit again and said "Come along now. We must tell his majesty at once"


	2. 16 Years Later

Author's Note: Master, in this part of the story you have a very pleasant singing voice; but please notice that some people have a challenge visualizing it. To those individuals: I recommend going on Youtube and discovering a Legend of Zelda video of melodies with lyrics and male vocals.

 **Narrator:**

So, the king watched with a heavy heart as his most precious procession, his only child, disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Gaepora and his people of Skyrule. But as the time for the princess's 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Ghirahim's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy has not yet been fulfilled.

 **My Narration:**

Ghirahim walked back and forth with impatience as he yelled at his scared Bokoblin minions "It's unbelievable!" said he with thunder and lightning going on from outside. "Sixteen years, and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Why, that's my job! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" He asked a Bokoblin. The minion was lucky enough to speak with all of his shaking "Yes, yes, everywhere. We all did." The other Bokoblins agreed with him with a "Yes, yes"

"And what about the town? The forest? The mountains?" Ghirahim asked. The Bokoblin swallowed air and said "We searched mountains, forests…And houses and…Let me see. And all the cradles" "Cradle" Ghirahim stopped and said in surprise. "Yep, yep. Every cradle" it answered. "Cradle!" Fire outlined Ghirahim's body as he looked at the Bokoblin in fury. "You've been looking for a baby for 16 years!? You fools!" The Bokoblin started to shake even more. "Idiots!" The rest of his army got as scared as the Bokoblin. "Imbeciles!" Ghirahim finished as he used his powers to electrify every Bokoblin until they all got hurt and ran away.

Ghirahim calmed down a bit before turning around and walking to his throne "I'm so furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" he exclaimed as he sat down. He sighed "Oh, their hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil"

He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. In a cluster of red/black diamonds, a Keese appeared and flew next to its lord. "My pet. You are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of 16, with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me" He finished as the Keese went out to follow its orders.

 **Narrator:**

And so, for 16 long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Golden Fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own, and called her Hylia. On this, her 16th birthday, the Golden Fairies had planned a party. And something extra special for a surprise.

 **My Narration:**

As Hylia went to go downstairs, with her pink dress that was complete with a blue side cloth on her hip that matched her attractive blue eyes and brown boots on her feet, she saw her 'aunts' gathered at a table. She put the very end of her hair in a ponytail and put her long side bangs in a special green and purple cloth as she heard Aunt Din mumbling "Well, how about this one?" Aunt Nayru answered "This is the one I picked". "Oh, she'd look beautiful in both!" Aunt Farore said to both of them. Nayru continued "Now, I thought a few changed here", "Hold on, I like the one I picked." Din complained. Hylia didn't know, but the three Golden Fairies were picking out what dress to make for her. Din wanted her Hylia to wear a flowing white dress with purple jewelry. But Nayru wanted her to wear what her mother wore long ago (Oracle of Seasons/Ages Princess Zelda). Nayru objected "Yours is too simple" "Yours is too complicated"

"Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Hylia finally said. The three care takers gasped and covered the book from her sight. Hylia smiled and laughed a little, pretending not to suspect anything. "Up to?" "Up to?" "Up to?". Nayru stammered as she tried to think of something to get the teenager out of the house. "Well, well, we…"

Din quickly got a basket and shoved it into Hylia's arms "We want you to pick some berries" "That's it! Berries!" Nayru said, relieved that Din stepped in "Berries?" Hylia asked as the fairies pushed her out to the door. "Lots of berries" Farore said, dragging her. "But I picked berries yesterday" she objected as they put a white sail cloth around her shoulders. "Oh, but we need more, dear" Nayru answered. "Lots, lots more" Farore finished. "Yes"

Hylia smiled and tried not to laugh as she walked away. "Now, don't hurry back, dear" Nayru warned. "But don't go too far" Din said. "And don't speak to strangers" Nayru said before they all said their good bye to her. She waved back before going into the woods.

"I wonder if she suspects" Din said suspiciously. "Of course not. Come on" Nayru said eagerly. They closed the door as they got ready to make their gifts "Will she be surprised" Nayru said as she got pink cloth out from a chest. "A real birthday party" Din said as she went to get their wands. "With a real birthday cake" Farore said as she got a cook book out. "Yes, and a dress a princess could be proud of" Nayru said as she got out more cloth. "I'll get the wands" Din called as she went upstairs.

"Yes, you can...the wands?" Nayru said, cutting herself off. "Oh no!" Farore said, surprised. "No magic!" Nayru yelled. Din came back down the stairs, annoyed "But the 16 years are almost over". Nayru stuffed her cloth into Din's hands and said "We're taking no chances". Din objected "But I've never baked a fancy cake" "Oh, you won't have to, dear" Nayru told Din. "I'm going to bake the cake" Farore called as she got out the bowls and spoons. "You?" Din retorted. "Now, she always wanted to, dear. And this is her last chance" Nayru explained to her. "Well…" Din said, unsure as Nayru made her hold needles and thread. "I'm going to make it 15 layers with green and yellow forget-me-nots" Farore rambled. "And I'm going to make the dress" Nayru said. Din looked at her angrily "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked"

"It's simple" Nayru said as she laid out her supplies. Farore opened up her cook book and said "All you do is follow the book". After that was said, Nayru pulled Din to the middle of the room and claimed "You can be the dummy". Din growled at her remark "Well, I still say we outta use magic…and my choice of dress!" Just to cut her off, Nayru put a pink cloth over Din's head. She struggled from the inside of the warm fabric.

Meanwhile, Farore was humming to herself as she tried to follow the book as best she could. Unfortunately, she took some things in it literally. When the book said three cups, she got cups from a cupboard and put those amounts of flour into a mixing bowl. When asked for eggs folded in gently, the eggs were folded in without being cracked open.

"What's that for?" Din asked as Nayru did a terrible job in making the dress. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom" "That's for the feet to go through" Farore added to Nayru's statement. As Nayru continued, Din exclaimed "It's pink!" "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Nayrue asked. "But I wanted it white… And flowing!" Din said as she inspected the fabric. "Now, dear" Nayru started as she kept working "we decided that Hylia's mother's dress was our choice" "You decided!" Din barked as she got muzzled in fabric.

Din kept growling as Nayru tied a pink bow around her waist. After a minute, Din yelled "I can't breathe! Let me out of here!" before Nayru cut the top and pulled down the dress. Din looked at the dress in disbelief "It looks awful" "That's because it's on you, dear" Nayru said coolly. Din gave her a death glare as she continued.

As she measured the dress, Nayru observed "Oh, gracious, how that child has grown".

Din calmed down and had a flashback of Hylia being a baby as she said "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here". Farore did the same as she held the cake batter "Just a tiny baby". She snapped out of it when she heard a sniffle from Din. "Why, Din" Nayru said as she kept on making the dress. Farore looked over at them "Whatever is the matter, dear?" Din started to cry as she said "After today she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Hylia". Din cried as Farore said "Oh, Nayru!" with some tears in her own eyes. Nayru tried to comfort her as she put on the dress's pins. "Now, now, now. Well, we all knew this day had to come". "But why did it have to come so soon?" Farore asked as she sadly stirred her batter. "After all" Nayru said "we've had her for 16 years". "16 wonderful years" Din corrected. They all sighed.

Nayru shook her head and cleared her throat "Oh, gracious! We're acting like a lot of ninnies" Farore and Nayru quickly went back to work "Come on. She'll be back before we get started"

With Hylia: As she walked into the forest outside of the cottage, she started to vocalize her lullaby she was sung to as a child. For some queer reason, her aunts called it "Zelda's Lullaby". She always assumed that this 'Zelda' was the maker of the song.

As she sung, birds were coming and chirping the same tune with her. They sung a duet for a little while before they nuzzled her and flew off. When they did, she still was singing strongly as they woke up her animal friends. Those friends would run to her and follow her as she went deeper into the woods to pick berries.

Unknowingly to her, a certain man had heard her sing as he was trotting by on his gorgeous crimson horse. He wore a fine green tunic that went well with his sloped green hat and beige pants. His brown boots complimented his brown belt, brown cape, brown gloves, and Adventure Pouch; for his heart was full of adventure. The best features about this man were his dazzling blue eyes and fluffy brown hair that was well fixed. He has met no one that hasn't stared at his complexion twice.

As he got out of the shade, he looked around for where that voice was coming from. "You hear that, Epona?" he asked as he stopped her and listened more "Beautiful". Epona got impatient and snorted before starting to keep walking again, wanting exercise. The man heard Hylia's singing again and stopped Epona once more. "What is it?" he asked about the voice. He turned Epona around and said "Come on. Let's find out. Hup, girl!"

Epona got excited and started running to the voice, she followed every path that made the singing voice louder. The man loved it when his horse was this fast, it let loose an old feeling that was buried inside him whenever he was without Epona. It was the feeling of excitement and escapade.

Unlucky for him though, he daydreamed about what the voice might be. That's how he didn't see Epona jumping over a small pond and fell in. Epona stopped when she heard a "Whoa!" and a splash from her master. She looked back and trotted up to him. "I think we should stop for a little while…" he said. Epona nodded in agreement.

Back to Hylia, picking berries, she started to sing a song that she heard in her dreams every night. A handsome man, with a golden harp, sang to her this very song:

 ** _"En dajevu, noben joundu_**

 ** _Tae juto, keuaenu salen_**

 ** _En dajevu, noben dyce_**

 ** _Tae juto, noben dezu dotiel"_**

As she sung and daydreamed, her basket was becoming full thanks to the little help from the animals. When she was almost done with her song, she went to a hill spot that showed a perfect view of King Gaepora's castle. When she sang out the last word "Dotiel" she relaxed her arms on a strong branch to stare at the castle.

When the animals were starring also, she sighed and walked away. "Oh, dear. Why do they still treat me like a child?" An owl looked at Hylia and flew to her; he hooted once. "Aunt Nayru, Farore, and Din" She answered as she sat at a tree and dunked her foot into a pond below it. "They never want me to meet anyone"

The birds chirped in sympathy. She looked at her friends and giggled. "But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone". The owl got excited and hooted again as the birds chirped. Hylia got up and walked away, smiling; trying to raise their interest. All the animals followed and the owl hooted twice. She looked back at them in playful mockery "Oh…a prince". The birds chirped at her loudly to know the description. "Well, he's tall and handsome and…And so romantic" she trailed off, daydreaming about him.

The birds chirped again to know more, Hylia slightly acted out her next description. "Oh, we walked together and talked together…and sang together. And just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms" She paused, making the birds restless "And then…" they get more excited with their chirping "I wake up" she said as she looked down. The birds get largely disappointed and do some dejecting chirping.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times." Hylia said as she sat down, discouraged. She started to hum her dream man's song again, unknowing what a few animals were doing.

A squirrel, up in a tree, was disappointed about her dream love. He was about to pick an acorn when he saw a brown cape, green hat, and brown boots being hung up to dry; they greatly resembled a prince's attire. The squirrel got an idea and got two birds, one owl, and two rabbits to come to him. After discussing the plan, they went over to the clothes.

"You know, Epona" said the owner of the cloths. They looked over at him and his horse, at the pond he fell in. "There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, that Subrosian: Rosa, or..." He was cut short when Epona neighed loudly. He looked at his drying clothes and saw them being taken away by animals. "Hey! Stop!"

When the animals got somewhere near Hylia, they quickly got into uniform and tried to resemble a prince. The squirrel went into his hat and on the owl's head, while the rabbits went into his boots. The owl put on the cape, with the help of two birds, and had them lift him up. Altogether, from behind it looked like a man walking.

Hylia was humming and petting a chipmunk when all her friends backed away and an owl hooted seven times. She got confused and gasped as she saw her 'dream prince'. "Why, it's my dream prince" Hylia observed. She giggled as she got up and bowed to the animal prince "Your highness". She started to dance and hum a ballroom melody; the animal prince did the same.

When she got near them, the birds wrapped the cape around her shoulders as she said "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers" She turned around and got closer "But we met before". And so with that, she started dancing with the animals while singing:

 ** _"I know you_**

 ** _I walked with you once upon a dream_**

 ** _I know you_**

 ** _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

 ** _Yet I know it's true_**

 ** _That visions are seldom all they seem_**

 ** _But if I know you_**

 ** _I know what you'll do_**

 ** _You'll love me at once_**

 ** _The way you did once upon a dream"_**

When she sang "Yet I know it's true", the man with his crimson horse saw her from behind a bush; knowing at the sight, they found the owner of the voice. For the man, it was love at first sight. The teenager had such bright golden hair, and lips that were redder than the rose. But her bright blue eyes just locked him in an unbreakable trance of loveliness and wonder, everything about her seemed to be flawless.

When Hylia was done singing, she vocalized the rest of the song. But when she started to sing the lyrics from 2/3 part of the song, the man sneakily pulled back the animals and took their place, holding Hylia's hands while she was turned around. She knew something was wrong when they both sang "The way you did once upon a dream"

She looked at the animal prince, surprised to see them shrug their shoulders. She turned to the man and blushed furiously. She wanted to back away, but the handsome man held her hand gently "I'm awfully sorry. I-I didn't mean to frighten you" he apologized. Hylia turned to him and took back her hand as she said "Oh, it…wasn't that, sir". He took her hand with both of his hands and smiled. Hylia blushed a bit more at his familiar-ness and said "It's just that you're…a…a…"

She broke free again but he caught her again as he finished her sentence "A stranger?" She turned to him "Mmm-hmm" "But don't you remember?" The man asked "We've met before". Hylia turned to him and looked at him, confused, "We…we have?" she asked. The man pulled her hand close and finished "Well, of course. You said so yourself, once upon a dream" as he let go of her hand. Hylia stuck her nose up and walked away as he sang:

 _ **"I know you**_

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_

 _ **I know you**_

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"**_

He was never so usually brave and brash with girls, but this young woman made him curious to know more about. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her; she was so soft and mysterious, like an untouched flower. He really wanted her to be his.

Hylia couldn't put her finger on it, but his singing seemed so familiar. She tried to hide from him and then try to peek at him to settle her curiosity. But he seemed to have kept sneaking up behind her, as if he did this before. He tried to hold her hand again, but this time she let him; when she put her dream and this man together. He was her dream prince; his voice, his gentleness, his appearance… the two quickly fell in love as they danced with each other to a cliff where they can see King Gaepora's castle.

 ** _And I know it's true_**

 ** _That visions are seldom all they seem_**

 ** _But if I know you_**

 ** _I know what you'll do_**

 ** _You'll love me at once_**

 ** _The way you did once upon a dream_**

They stopped and stood together at the branch as they leaned next each other to look at the sight before them. No one wanted the moment to be ruined, but the man just had to ask some questions "Who are you? What's your name?" They stopped leaning against each other as Hylia though about the questions. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's…" she said as she looked at him. But before she could answer, she remembered what her aunts told her. "Oh, no, no. I can't. I…"

She didn't know what to do, but she went with her instincts to run away and say "Goodbye". The man was surprised at her action and looked back at her.

"But when will I see you again?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Hylia stuttered, unknowing what to do about this man. He was so great... but what would her aunts say about this new love? They'd probably say no. She had to think...

"Never?" He said in panic and started to run after her.

"Well, maybe someday..." Hylia answered, maybe they'd accept him later...

"When? Tommorrow?" The handsome young man asked.

"Oh, no! T-This evening!" Nah, it's worth the risk. She couldn't bare to think about leaving him for longer than an hour.

"Where?" The man asked as he stopped and kept looking at the beautiful girl running away.

"At the cottage in the glen"

Back to the Golden Fairies, doing their best with the gifts, Farore was humming to herself as she put on the candles to an uncooked 15 layer cake. "There" she said. The cake started to tip over; she quickly took a broom and set it up right, having its dough sliding down the stick. "Well, what do you think of it?" She asked Nayru, looking over at her ugly dress.

"Why, it's…" Nayru started, looking at the cake. "It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" She asked. Farore said "Yes" as she looked back at it. She saw the candles sliding down and started putting them back on top. "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked"

"Of course, dear" Nayru agreed. She finished up her work and looked at her hand made dress as Farore walked up next to her. "What do you think of the dress?" She asked. Farore looked at the dress, then at Din; who was very crabby with her arms crossed. "Well, it's… It's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Din rolled her eyes as Nayru spoke "Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles… What do you think?" "I think so" Farore agreed.

"What do you think, Din?" Farore asked. Din growled as she used hand gestures to yell at Farore and Nayru "I think we've had enough of this nonsense!" She started ripping up the dress "I think we ought to think about Hylia and what she'll think of this mess!" she shouted as she walked away to the wands. "I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands!"

Nayru and Farore looked at the cake sink and splatter all over the table. "You know, I think she's right" Farore admitted. "Well, okay, but help me block up the cottage. Lock the doors, close the windows, and block up every cranny. We can't take any chances" Nayru said as they made the house dark from no light seeping through.

When they were done, Din's pattering footsteps were heard as she walked down and held up the wands "Here they are, good as new!" she said excitedly.

After they all got their designated wand, Nayru handed out assignments. "And now, you take care of the cake" she said to Farore. "While I…" Din started "Clean the room, dear" Nayru finished. Din got angry at her and growled. "And I'll make the dress" Nayru finished as she walked off "Now hurry!"

Din got an idea and smiled evilly as she set the cleaning supplies to walk and move. "Come on bucket, mop, broom. Nayru says clean up the room" she said as she danced with them to make the job amusing. She naturally loved dancing, resulting in teaching Hylia without Farore and Nayru knowing.

Farore's cake came a lot greater than it ever could have been, even though it was only four layers. "Eggs, flour… just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." Farore said to her moving cups and spoons. For the upcoming minutes, she watched them make a beautiful cake she was thinking of earlier.

For Nayru, she used her magic to make the planned royal dress as she said "And now to make a lovely dress, fit to grace a fair princess". Unknowing to her though, Din was secretly making the dress she wanted Hylia to wear as she was cleaning. Nayru finally noticed this when she looked over to see the dress being made. "Din!" She shouted after gasping.

Din ignored her and kept dancing with the mop and broom. Nayru bared her teeth at Din before calming down and working on her own dress "I have no time to yell at you right now"

"Of course you do, you can control time"

"Din, she only needs one dress. A princess dress at that" Nayru said as she made Din's dress blue.

"It's a goddess dress, which is better. So don't wreck it!" Din yelled as she turned her dress back to normal. "It's yours that needs to be gone" she said as she made Nayru's dress blue. "Din!" she yelled. "Make it pink" She said, changing back her dress. Din danced for a little before making a ribbon blue, turning the entire princess dress blue. Nayru stammered and said "Pink!" to turn it back to normal.

"Blue" Nayru said, having her magic hit Din and making her turn blue. She gave a death glare at Nayru as she nodded once and turning back to her work. Nayru felt a magic beam hit her, and she turned around to Din. "Ha. I'm already blue"

She felt another one hit her, making her red. She looked at Din with a hint of war.

That is how the Keese, Ghirahim's pet, found out about Hylia. For the two Golden Fairies were attacking each other with beams of blue and red magic, unknowing that they were traveling up the chimney. His pet found it weird to see magic sparkles of said colors, so it waited out in the woods to see if it'll find out anything. It was quite a while before it all stopped and saw a blonde girl come up to the cottage saying "Aunt Nayru, Farore, Din" and walking inside.

The Keese went to the open door and spied inside at the four women.

"Where is everybody?" Hylia asked before looking at the cake and two dresses, waiting for her to wear or eat. She gasped at the sight "Oh!" She turned around as the three fairies yelled "Surprise!" "Surprise!" "Happy Birthday!" Hylia smiled dreamily as she said "Oh, you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life". The three fairies felt proud of themselves when she said that, but became troubled when Hylia added "Everything's so wonderful. Just wait till you meet him"

Farore looked at her in shock and asked "Him?" "H-Hylia..." Din sighed. Nayru kept her calm and asked "You've met some stranger?" "Oh, he's no stranger. We've met before." Hylia answered, daydreaming. "You have?" "Where?"

"Once upon a dream" She said when she danced with Farore, as if she was her dream prince and singing their song. "She's in love" Farore said, worriedly. "Oh, no" Din said as her and Nayru looked at each other. "This is terrible" Nayru said. Hylia stopped and looked at them "Why? After all, I am 16". "It isn't that, dear" Nayru answered, not ready to tell her the truth. "Your already betrothed" Farore said for Nayru. "Betrothed?" Hylia asked. "Since the day you were born" Din said, "To Prince Link, dear" Farore finished for Din.

"But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be…" "A princess" Din finished for her. "And you are, dear" "Princess Zelda" Nayru finally said. The Keese almost fell off of its spot when it heard that. Nayru continued "Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Gaepora" The Keese had finally found Zelda, it must report to Ghirahim at once; it thought as it flew away to the Forbidden Mountains.

Hylia, or Zelda, got upset at the thought and objected "But…but I can't. He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him". Nayru took her hands and tried to comfort her as she said "I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again". Zelda started to breathe heavily and stepped back in grief "Oh, no! No! I can't believe it! No!" She yelled as she ran up to her room and cried into her pillow. Her heart was broken; it felt worse than not being able to find her dream prince at all.

"And we thought she'd be so happy" Din said sadly to the other two fairies as Zelda sobbed until nightfall.


	3. The Shameful Truth

Author's Note: Master, I have detected an error in this imminent story. After I consulted with the creator, I can 90% confirm that she mixed Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan together for the sake of favoritism. So please do not despair when you cross with this confusion.

As for King Gaepora, he waited for the arrival of his daughter at the dining hall in his castle. He sighed a deep sigh after a while "No sign of her yet, Horwell" he said. "Course not. It's a good half hour till sunset" said Horwell, inspecting a new plant he held. His son found it at an old dead tree some time ago. It looked like some sort of sprout with a huge pink flower on top. "Hmm, I think I'll name is species… Mrs. Maka Tree Sprout. What do you think?" He asked, looking over at his worried friend. His face dropped as he tried to think of something to raise up his hopes. "Oh, now, come, man! Buck up! Battle's over! Girl's as good as here!" He cheered as he gave his species to Malon, his girl servant. "Put this beauty with the Kikwi and Mia in my specimen room"

Gaepora came up to Horwell and explained "I'm sorry, Horwell, but after 16 years of worrying, never knowing…" "The past!" Horwell said, keeping their moods from being gloomy "All in the past". With that thought, he clapped his hands twice to an open door near them. Sokra came through, running to them with his Mandolin and a tray of two special fruits. He stopped in front of the two monarchs and showed them the tray. "Aren't they…?" Gaepora began to ask. "A Seasons Fruit and Ages Fruit" Horwell finished for Gaepora proudly.

"Tonight, we toast to the future, with something I've been saving for 16 years" He said with a chuckle. Gaepora smiled at how good the ageless fruit looked. King Horwell picked up an orange and green Season Fruit and gave Gaepora a blue and purple Ages Fruit. "Here, to the future" Horwell announced. "Right, Horwell. To the future" Gaepora said as they both raised their fruits. They both laughed as they sang:

 _ **"Scumps, scumps**_

 _ **A toast to this night**_

 _ **The outlook is rosy**_

 _ **And the future is bright**_

 _ **Our children will marry**_

 _ **Our kingdoms unite**_

 _ **Scumps, scumps**_

 _ **Scumps"**_

During their singing, Sokra played his mandolin to give a musical atmosphere. After they finished their little song, they bit into their delicious fruit. They were juicy and sweet, but not like any fruit they tasted before. Horwell sighed at the taste and said "Ah, excellent berry" before chuckling.

Horwell wanted another toast before they took another bite, so he held up his fruit and said "And now, to the new home, eh?" "New home?" Gaepora asked. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh?" the king of Hyloft answered, chuckling. "Well, I suppose in time…" Gaepora started, unsure. "Of course! To the home!" Horwell interrupted, getting ready to toast again. Gaepora decided to give up and sing again to the toast.

 ** _"Scumps, scumps_**

 ** _A toast to the home_**

 ** _One grander by far_**

 ** _Than a palace in rome_**

 ** _It will be more busy_**

 ** _Than a bee's honey comb_**

 ** _Scumps, scumps_**

 ** _Scumps"_**

They both bit into their fruits again and laughed as their music was being played. Horwell turned to his servant and clapped twice. Sokra stopped and listened for his orders from his king. "The plans!" He demanded. The music maker nodded and ran to the library to get the king's well-planned castle blue prints. He ran back to Gaepora and opened it up to show him.

"Well, what do you think?" Horwell asked. "Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall. Honeymoon cottage, really." He explained, satisfied with himself. "I see it has been already built, it says here" Gaepora observed. Horwell nodded as he put his hands on his hips. "Where is it though?" Gaepora asked as he took the plans and rolled them up. "In Skyloft" Horwell answered. "Where in great trickets is Skyloft?" Gaepora asked, muddled.

"Well, if our kingdoms unite, shouldn't we title it by mixing together the names?" Horwell asked. "Right, but shouldn't we name it something… not so high up?" The king of Skyrule asked, trying not to start a war. "What's wrong with the name Skyloft?"

"Nothing, it's just that Hyrule sounds … a little better"

"Technology is getting more advanced, and so should the name! Hyrule sounds hoary"

"It is not hoary" Gaepora said, trying to keep calm. He promised his queen that he'd name their kingdoms 'Hyrule' before she died, and he intended to keep his promise.

"I say we let the children choose, after all, it's going to be their kingdom, right?" Horwell settled. Gaepora became nervous and asked "Yes, about that, Horwell. When will their castle be fully finished?". Horwell ate his fruit as he answered "It's done, man! Built! The lovebirds can move in tomorrow!" Gaepora got shocked and said "Tommorrow? But Horwell, they're not even married yet". Horwell laughed and kept talking about his plan "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" He said, about to make another toast.

Gaepora stopped Horwell and said "Now, hold on, Horwell. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me" Gaepora complained. "Getting my Link, aren't you?" Horwell said, trying to calm Gaepora down. "Yes, but…" Geapora started, not sure how to say it to Horwell. "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" Horwell continued. "Of course, but-…" "There's no time to lose! Getting on in years" Horwell finished, laughing.

"To the wedding!" Horwell said, trying to make the toast again. Gaepora stopped him again, but this time he wanted to say what was on his mind. "Now, be reasonable, Horwell. After all, Zelda knows nothing about this" "Well?" Horwell asked, wanting to know what Gaepora's point was as he finished his fruit. "Well, it might come as quite a shock". Horwell gaged on his fruit as Gaepora said that. "Shock?" Horwell said, outraged.

He walked toward Gaepora in a threatening way "My Link, a shock? What's wrong with my Link?" Gaepora backed away as he explained "Nothing, Horwell. I only meant…" Horwell slammed his hand on the table as he said "Why doesn't your daughter like my son?" "Now, now…" Gaepora said, trying to soothe the angry Hyloft king. "I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" Horwell yelled. "Now, see here" Gaepora said before getting cut off again "I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!" Horwell said as he pushed the Skyrule monarch. Gaepora caught himself and got angry as he stood at Horwell aggressively. Sokra got in between the two kings and tried to push them back from each other, but couldn't stop them from mouthing off. "Why, you, you unreasonable, haughty, vociferous, old coot!". Horwell jumped back and took out the closet thing he had, which was his stick he found. "Unreasonable, haughty, en garde, sir!" He said, trying to have a sword fight with Gaepora. Gaepora stepped back and Sokra ducked as he said "I warn you, Horwell. This means war!". He took out a plate and used it for defense as Horwell tried to hit him with the stick. "Forward! For honor! For country! For…" He got trailed off when the stick broke into two. The two monarchs looked at the sticks before laughing with each other.

"What's this all about, anyway?" Horwell asked, still laughing. "Nothing, Horwell. Absolutely nothing" Gaepora said as he chuckled. "Children bound to fall in love with each other" Horwell said, calming down. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow" Gaepora said, getting ready to finish off his fruit. "Splendid! King size, of course" Horwell assumed. "Certainly. To the woodcarvers' guild" Gaepora said, starting a toast.

His toast was cut to a stop when a man from outside announced "His royal highness Prince Link!" Horwell got excited and yelled "Link?" as he ran outside to everyone cheering. If their kingdoms were to unite, Link had to be ready for the wedding that night.

When Horwell got outside, he saw his son riding through town on his crimson horse. He called to Link so he could talk to him. "Link! Link! Link, ho, Link!". Fortunately, Link heard him as he passed him. He stopped his horse and looked at his father, running to him. Horwell was panting as he yelled "Hurry, boy, hurry. Change into something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that".

Link ran up to Horwell and said "But I have met her, father" Horwell stammered in excitement "Princess Zelda? Good heavens, we must tell Gaepora! Why, this is the most…" he said as he tried to walk back to the castle.

Link stopped his dad and said "I didn't say it was Zelda". Horwell stopped and objected "You most certainly did. You said…" "I said, I met the girl I was going to marry" Link finished. Horwell looked at his son suspiciously as he continued "I don't know who she was. A peasant girl, I suppose". Horwell stuttered and repeated "A peasant girl? You're going to marry a…" He tried to laugh as he said "Why, Link. You're joking"

Link smiled and shook his head. Horwell got nervous and looked at Epona "Isn't he?" Epona also shook her head, making Horwell lose his mind. "No! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody?" Horwell stomped around and got fuming as he yelled "By Harry, I won't have it! You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Link kept in high spirits as he prevented his father from smashing his crown. "Now, father, you're living in the past. This is the 14th century. Nowadays…" "Nowadays, I'm still the king and I command you to come to your senses!" Horwell interrupted.

But as he talked, Link took out an Element of Seasons he found and gave it to Horwell. When Horwell finished, he looked at the element on wonder. "And marry the girl I love." Link said, getting on his horse. "Exactly" Horwell said, not paying attention. "Good bye, father" "Good bye, father! Marry the girl you…No, no!" Horwell said, realizing what he did. He saw Link galloping off and yelled "No, no, Link! Stop! Come back! Oh, Link!" When he exited the castle, Horwell gave one last call that echoed through the streets of Skyrule "LINK!"

The only thing he heard from Link, was him singing:

 _ **"I know you**_

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_

 _ **I know you**_

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

 _ **Yet I know it's true**_

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem"**_

Horwell's spirits were crushed as he sat down on the steps of the castle "Oh, ho. Oh, how will I ever tell Gaepora?" he groaned. He buried his face into his hands as he tried to think of a plan. He slammed the element down onto the ground and stomped on it angrily.

Back with Zelda, just 15 minutes before sun down. The Golden Fairies, ditching their peasant looks, were bringing Zelda into the castle without being seen. Though she was wearing a black cloak with a hood, it was easy to see that Zelda was depressed. She kept her head down and didn't say a word for the longest time. All she thought about was her dream man's sad face when he saw no one at the cottage.

When they reached the castle, they went up a spiral of stairs and went into a room that was secure from everyone. "All right, in here, dear" Nayru said as Din closed the door and sighed from relief. Nayru ordered "Din, bolt the door. Farore, pull the drapes" as she sat Zelda down. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here" she said as she took off Zelda's cloak, revealing a dress like her mother's. "This one last gift, dear child, for thee. The symbol of thy royalty" Nayru said as the three Golden Fairies used their wands to create a crown of gold with a red jewel. She gently then put it on Zelda's forehead for its finishing touch "A crown to wear in grace and beauty as is thy right and royal duty"

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a princess. A princess destined to marry a prince and not someone she loved. Zelda started to cry at the thought of Link, with his sweetness and gentleness. She sobbed into the desk in front of her, not even knowing her dream man's name. "Now, dear…" Farore said, wanting to comfort her. Nayru stopped her and said "Come. Let her have a few moments alone" as she flew out the door. The fairies followed her, leaving behind a very sad princess.

Once outside the room, Din said "It's that boy she met" "Whatever are we going to do?" Farore asked, looking out the window. The rest of the fairies made themselves comfortable to think about the situation.

Unknowing to them, Zelda's crying had ceased when she heard a noise. She looked up to the sound of soft piano playing, it was the sound of an evil melody; but she didn't know. She looked at the fireplace, and right there, was a fire dying out and a small cluster of gently floating black/red diamonds in its place. Zelda looked at them and was caught in a trance, wondering what they could mean.

She got up and slowly walked toward the cluster. As she did, they moved back and revealed a passage behind the fire place. They slowly went down the path and up the stairs at Zelda's pace. Leading her to the secret room of the Royal family's Goddess Harp, the only harp in the kingdom.

Back to the Golden Fairies outside the room, Din was getting angry at the laws of the kingdom "Oh, I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" Farore came back from the window and sat down with Din "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear". Nayru walked back and forth in front of the two, thinking about what to do. "Maybe we should tell King Gaepora about the boy" Farore suggested to Nayru. "Well, why don't we?" Din demanded.

When Nayru got near the door, she heard Ghirahim's soft piano theme. "Listen! Ghirahim! Hylia!" she said worriedly as the three fairies barged through the door. When they saw Zelda walking down the hall, they all gasped and said "Hylia!" "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" Farore asked as they chased after her "Hylia!"

They stopped when the path was cut by the fire place going back to normal. When that happened, Zelda was already going up the stairs to the secret room of the Royal Family. The Golden Fairies tried pushing the wall to make it give out for a couple minutes, before Nayru said "Here" and made it disappear with her magic. They all yelled "Hylia!" many times as they ran in and tried to find her.

There were many passages and stairs; they didn't know where to go, but Zelda was now almost in the secret room of the golden harp. When she got in: the diamonds went behind the Goddess Harp, on a stand made of marble. Zelda walked up to it and held it to get a good look.

Once the Golden Fairies finally got on the right path, Nayru yelled loudly "Don't touch anything!" hoping that Zelda heard.

Zelda snapped out of her trance and stepped back, wanting to put back the harp. "Strum the harp" Ghirahim whispered "Strum it, I say!" Zelda held the harp in her right arm and remembered the song Link played in her dreams. She played the very first part of it before passing out.

The Golden Fairies ran into the room and gasped at the sight they saw; Ghirahim holding a sleeping Zelda in his arms. He looked at them with his evil smile and mocking eyes "You poor, simple fools. Thinking you can defeat me! Me! The master of all evil!" The Golden Fairies hugged each other in fear of his power. "Well, here's your precious princess!" Ghirahim said in a sinister laughter before throwing Zelda at the fairies and disappearing in a cluster of black/red diamonds.

The fairies caught Zelda and set her down gently "Hylia" "Oh, Hylia" "Oh, I'll never forgive myself" they said crying. "We're all to blame" Farore said lastly.

Meanwhile, with the monarchs, Gaepora was sitting on his throne in a large hall filled with chattering people; waiting for his daughter's arrival. Horwell walked up next to Gaepora and became nervous about telling his son's truth. "Gaepora, there's…There's something important I have to tell you" "Not now, Horwell" Gaepora replied, too excited to see his daughter.

"But it's about Link" "Link? Oh, yes, of course, Link. Why, where is the boy?" Gaepora asked, not paying attention to Horwell. "That's what I'm trying to tell you" Horwell explained. "Well send for him immediately!" Gaepora ordered. As Horwell said "But-…", Gaepora shushed him and stood up to the sound of the trumpets being played. From outside, everyone could hear "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" Everyone in the kingdom cheered loudly as fireworks and instruments went off.

Up in a high tower, far from every one outside, laid Zelda sleeping in bed; with the Goddess's Harp in her arms. The Golden Fairies looked at her with sad tears, ashamed to say they failed their princess. Nayru went outside on the balcony to see everyone enthusiastic to see their beloved princess. Farore and Din walked up next to her and looked down too. "Poor King Gaepora" Farore said sadly. "He'll be heartbroken when he finds out" Din commented. Nayru sniffled before standing up straight and wiping her tear "They're not going to"

"Din looked at her, confused "They aren't? But…", Nayru looked at the two fairies. "We'll put them all to sleep until Hylia awakens" She said as she closed the drapes to Zelda's room. "Come" Nayru said, as she turned tiny. The other two Golden Fairies did the same and followed her.

The three fairies went all over the kingdom and put everyone and everything to sleep with their magic; everything was dark, still, and quiet when they were done.

 _ **Sleeping beauty fair**_

 _ **Gold of sunshine**_

 _ **In your hair**_

 _ **Lips that shame**_

 _ **The red, red rose**_

 _ **Dreaming of true love**_

 _ **In slumber repose**_

 _ **One day**_

 _ **He will come**_

 _ **Riding out of the dawn**_

 _ **And you'll awaken**_

 _ **To true love's first kiss**_

 _ **Till then, sleeping beauty**_

 _ **Sleep on**_

 _ **One day you'll awaken**_

 _ **To true love's first kiss**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **Sleeping beauty**_

 _ **Sleep on**_

As Nayru finished up with the monarchs being last, Horwell was able to finish his conversation before he went to sleep. "Well, just been talking to Link. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl" Nayru stopped in her tracks "Peasant girl?" and flew up to Horwell's face. "Yes? Yes?" she asked as he yawned deeply "The peasant girl? Who is she? Where did he meet her?" Nayru asked, trying to keep him awake. "Just some peasant girl he met…" Nayru pulled his hair to wake him up "Where? Where?" Horwell yawned and went to sleep after he said "Once upon a dream"

Nayru gasped "Once upon a…Hylia! Link!" Nayru stuttered as she flew quickly to meet up with the other two Golden Fairies. "Come on. We've got to get back to the cottage" She said. The fairies nodded and followed Nayru to the woodcutter's cottage in quick haste.

In the meantime, for Link, he was whistling "Once upon a dream" as he rode Epona to Zelda's cottage. When he got there, he dismounted and walked up to the door. He looked back at Epona and raised his thumb up. Epona nodded back at him, urging him to go on. Link nodded once and knocked on the door; for some reason, he felt a little suspicious about the scenario. He shrugged it off when a feminine voice said "Come in".

He opened the door and walked inside, only to get piled on by Bokoblins and getting tied up. He threw a couple off, but there were too many to take on with just his hands.

Ghirahim stood in the corner, smiling wickedly as Link got overpowered and tied up in rope. When the goons were done, Ghirahim walked up to Link with a candle in his hand. He used the light to look at his face "Well! This is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and, lo, I catch a prince!" He cackled. After he was done laughing, he commanded "Away with him"

"Come on, hurry!" Nayru yelled as they got closer to the cottage. When they got inside, they gasped at seeing Link's hat on the ground. The rest of the cottage was wrecked, and weapons from Ghirahim's Bokoblins were lying around. "Ghirahim!" They all said as they took Link's hat. "He's got Prince Link!" Din said, raising her fists up angrily.

Nayru looked outside blankly as she said "At the Forbidden Mountain". Farore gasped at Nayru's statement and said "But we can't, we can't go there". Nayru gave Din and Farore a determined look and said "We can, and we must" as she hit her fist on her palm, making up her mind.


	4. The Rescue

Author's Note: Master, you have reached near the end of your journey. Please understand that there is a 95% chance there will be no epilogue to the sudden stop of the story. If you would like to know what will happen in the future, please use the aptitude you humans have, called "Imagination"

At Ghirahim's castle, the three Golden Fairies were trying to sneak in and get past his horde of guards. None of it was easy, even after they remembered to make themselves tiny. With each corner they took, there was always a frightening statue or a guard waiting to scream intruders. Even Din couldn't help but sweat a little from the scary tower.

After what seemed like forever, they finally got to the throne room of Ghirahim. He was sitting and watching his Bokoblin minions dance around a bon fire, babbling, chattering, and hooting. As he was rubbing his pet Keese's head, he said "You have done well, Onox. You fly along and have fun" he said as he let the animal go out the window.

Ghirahim watched the fire for a little longer before saying to himself "What a pity Prince Link can't be here to enjoy the celebration. I think I'll go to the dungeon and cheer him up". He got up and chuckled as he walked down into the dungeon chambers and to Link's cell. The Golden Fairies sneakily followed him and memorized the route they took to get him out.

Once there, Ghirahim opened up the cell and went in to see Link sitting on a bench, restlessly. "Oh, come now, Prince Link. Why so fidgety? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true" He said mockingly. He used his hands to create a ball of purple and black swirls, within it was a pictured description of what he said; Link looked "Behold, King Gaepora's castle. And in yonder top most tower dreaming of her true love, the Princess Zelda. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the selfsame peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by. But 100 years to a steadfast heart are but a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss and prove that true love conquers all!" Ghirahim said insultingly as he laughed at Link's livid reaction, pulling against his chains.

Din, too, wanted to hit him, but Nayru pulled back her sashed to keep from getting spotted. "I think I'll leave you with these happy thoughts" Ghirahim said as he left and locked the prison door. "A most gratifying day. For the first time in 16 years I shall sleep well"

When the coast was clear, the three fairies went into Link's cell and turned to normal size. He looked at them in surprise as Nayru said "Shh! No time to explain". Nayru and Farore used their wands to undo Link's chains while Din undid the lock with her own.

Once free, he got up and started to walk to the door. Nayru stopped him "Wait, Prince Link. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Hyrule" she said as she gave him a Hylian Shield with her magic. Link looked at the shield as she said "And please, pull out this mighty sword of Evil's Bane". He looked down to see her make the Master Sword appear in front of him, in its pedestal. He didn't know why it was in there, but he pulled it out anyway with ease. He swung it around as Nayru made the pedestal disappear.

"For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, come. We must hurry" Nayru finished as the three fairies made themselves tiny again. They followed Link as he ran out of the cell.

Once out, he saw the Keese right there; squawking. It flew up the stairs to warn the guards, but not wake up its master. Link ran the other way and up a case of oddly shaped stairs. When he was half way there, he heard goons shouting and running toward him.

Link ran to the nearest room and let the Bokoblins pile in, not wanting to risk fatal injuries. When the moment was true, he started swinging and stabbing Bokoblins left and right, as if he's done it before. Bokoblin after Bokoblin was piling up in a dead heap of the room, raising Link's poise and morale. But he had to stop soon, because more attackers kept charging in.

When he got some breathing space, he jumped out of the nearest window and landed on a ledge. He then quickly found his way down to the castle's courtyard where the exit and Epona were. Link heard the Keese screeching up above as it ordered Ghirahim's minions to kill him. He also heard Epona, neighing loudly as a warning. Link looked up to see boulders being dumped to him. He quickly checked in his Adventure Pouch for beige Power Bracelet with a red and yellow gem on it, he found. He quickly slipped it on and used that hand to hold his shield above himself.

Link easily protected himself from the rocks and kept running toward Epona. Onox screamed some more as it ordered archers to shoot Link. He quickly turned around and hid behind a boulder as a wave of arrows tried to hit him. He checked his Adventure Pouch again and pulled out a gold mechanical Beetle. He replaced the Power Bracelet with the Beetle and launched it above the archers. Before it flew too far away, he placed a Bomb Flower in its hooks.

Once it was there, he commanded it to let go of the bomb, making the enemies explode. Most of them died and some ran away as Link ran to Epona again. Din undid Epona's chain and Link rode her off to the exit. When he was near, the Bokoblins above the exit poured down a hot liquid. Link reacted quickly and got out his bow and arrows. He places three arrows on the bow and pointed at the three cauldrons with the liquid. With his true aim, he let go and each arrow hit one cauldron; making them push backwards and into the Bokoblins.

Epona jumped over the liquid on the ground and kept running. Every one still heard the Keese crying out to the army. Din finally lost her temper and chased after the annoying creature, wanting to shut it up. The Keese got scared and flew away, still screeching. Din used her magic to try to hit it, but it kept dodging. Din growled as she mustered up a lot of magic and shot at the creature, impossible to dodge. Once hit, Onox was turned into a mouse. The mouse freaked out as it fell into the chasm deep below. "Hmph!" was her last word before she caught up with Link.

"Silence!" Ghirahim yelled as he exited his room without his cape on. He looked down to see what the commotion was, and saw Link run out of the exit. He gasped "No". Epona ran on the bridge as it was being drawn up. Link urged her to run faster and jump. Once they did, they barely made it to the other side but kept going.

Ghirahim got angry and walked up to the tallest watch post of his castle. As Link and Epona ran, he tried to stop them by making rock arches fall and making pathways explode. But the cunning prince was able to get by the challenges quickly.

When Link got near the castle, Ghirahim had enough, and he held his hands up to create his incantation. "Hear me, my hordes! Keep that whelp from corrupting my plan! I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade. You will kill him or wound him to retain the castle asleep! Do not fear him…Fear my wrath if you fail me!" He said as the skies darkened and a large army of Bokoblins show up in front of the castle.

When Link got near them, he jumped off of Epona and fought every Bokoblin, one by one; knowing that they'll follow him if he just ran past them. Ghirahim watched and cackled wickedly at the battle, thinking that Link would be over powered. Unfortunately, that thought was put in vain when he saw Link slice through them with ease. "No! It cannot be!" he yelled as Link finished off the last Bokoblin.

He growled and snapped his fingers, disappearing. As Link was about to run to the castle, Ghirahim appeared from a cluster of black/red diamonds. Link skidded to a halt and got ready to fight Ghirahim. "Now shall you deal with me, O prince! Let me teach you a lesson for being such a brat!" He said as he transformed into his true form of black and white with a chrome colored diamond on his chest.

In his hands, he summoned a tremendous zweihander and got ready to attack Link. Link held up his sword and charged at Ghirahim. When he tried to land a blow, Ghirahim used his zweihander to block the attack. Link held back his sword and tried again, but the evil demon just did the same. This time though, Link noticed that he chipped a part of the humungous sword. He thought of a plan before attacking again.

When Ghirahm blocked the attack, Link still kept swinging and breaking the zweihander. Once it was broken into two pieces, Link took no time to stab Ghirahim's diamond chest. Ghirahim stumbled backwards a little before getting angry and recreating his zweihander. This time when Link did the same thing, Ghriahim held his sword in a different way and pulled Link off track. Ghriahim then sliced Link and made him fly backwards.

He fixed his zweihander again and walked toward Link. Link got up, bleeding across his chest, and was ready for the mastermind this time. He tried again, and succeeded in stabbing Ghirahim again. Ghirahim got furious and created two zweihanders. He held them in an X shape and walked toward Link. Link stared at Ghirahim as he tried to think of a plan to defeat this creature before it was too late.

Din, who was next to Link, finally said "Oh, I have had enough of this guy! I have a plan! Nayrue, Farore! Come here!" she yelled. The three fairies gathered around and discussed a plan before getting into positions. Farore and Din behind Ghirahim and made him arms pull back "What is this?" He demanded to know. Nayru yelled at Link, saying "Quickly, Link, hold up your sword!" Link nodded and held it up to Nayru, who immediately put her magic into it "Now, Master Sword, fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!"

When his sword glowed, he threw it through Ghirahim's chest; making him scream from agony as only the hilt showed. His body jerked from side to side as the goodness destroyed him. He fell backwards, but before he hit the ground, he disintegrated into a yellow and white light. Din gave one angry nod at his light as it disappeared into thin air.

The Master Sword fell to the grown with a clank as Link breathed heavily. He picked up the Master Sword and sheathed it into a spare sword case he had. Epona walked up to him and nuzzled his neck. Link chuckled and rubbed Epona's head. Everyone looked at Gaepora's castle as the skies cleared and the darkness disappeared for a long time to come.

Link rode Epona through the castle gates and through the sleeping crowds, following the fairies to Zelda. Once he got to the door, he got off of Epona and ran up the spiral stairs. He stopped when he saw Zelda, sleeping in bed with the Goddess Harp in her arms. He slowly walked to her form and kneeled down next to her. He brought his face to hers and looked at her lips before closing the gap. After five seconds, he pulled back and watched the girl he loved.

Zelda stirred and fluttered open her eyes, to see the handsome man of her dreams. She smiled and said "You…". "Hello Zelda, my name is Link. Prince Link" Link said, clearing the confused atmosphere. Zelda smiled brightly and hugged him, happy to know who she was going to marry. Link hugged back; also happy to know who he was going to marry.

The Golden Fairies got excited and looked out the window, seeing everyone and everything in the kingdom wake up. King Gaepora woke up with a yawn and looked around. "Oh, uh…" he said as he looked at Horwell waking up. "Forgive me, Horwell. The Fruit. Now… you were saying?" He said, clearing his throat. Horwell shook his head and looked at Gaepora. "Huh? I was? Oh, yes" he started, clearing his throat as well. "Well, after all, Gaepora, this is the 14th century." Gaepora nodded" Yes. You said that a moment ago" Horwell fixed his crown as he said "Well, to come right to the point. My son Link says he's going to marry…"

He was interrupted by the sound of trumpets playing. The two monarchs looked forward and saw Link and Zelda, with joined arms as they walked down a great flight of stairs. "It's Zelda! She's here!" Gaepora said happily. He got up and took a couple steps toward the two. Horwell didn't believe the sight he saw; he could have sworn Link said he'd marry a peasant. "And Link!"

When Zelda got near Gaepora, they both bowed before she let go of Link and hugged her father. The Golden Fairies looked down at them happily from a box high up, Farore started to tear up at the view.

"What does this mean, boy?" Horwell asked his son. "I don't…" He was stopped when Zelda came up to him and kissed his cheek. She smiled before taking Link's hand as he stuttered "But…" He looked at Link and Zelda, dancing together to the ballroom music. Horwell looked at Gaepora and said "I don't understand". Gaepora nodded his head to the song. Horwell looked up at the fairies and saw them do the same. He shrugged his shoulders and gave up before swaying to the music.

Up at the box, Farore started to cry. Nayru looked at Farore and asked "Why, Farore. What's the matter, dear?" While Faroroe answered" Oh, I just love happy endings", Din chuckled slightly as she changed Zelda's dress to her white flowing dress she made with purple jewelry. "Yes, I do, too" Nayru agreed before looking at Zelda. She exclaimed "Din?" Din laughed as she kept watching the two lovebirds.

Zelda and Link didn't see the dress change, all they could see was each other's eyes and dance flawlessly to the music. They were happy, and that's all they could think about. So, for the rest of the dance, they didn't notice the war between the two fairies; changing Zelda's dress from a princess, to a goddess, then back to princess, then back to a goddess.

 ** _I know you_**

 ** _I walked with you once upon a dream_**

 ** _I know you_**

 ** _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

 ** _Yet I know it's true_**

 ** _That visions are seldom all they seem_**

 ** _But if I know you_**

 ** _I know what you'll do_**

 ** _You'll love me at once_**

 ** _The way you did once_**

 ** _Upon_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _Dream_**

 **The End**

-Credits- Writer/Developer: Walter Disney Plagiarizer: LOZFanOfTheCentury Owner of Sleeping Beauty: Walter Disney Owner of Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword/Oracle of Seasons/Ages: Nintendo Publisher: Speaker for Author: Fi 


End file.
